


Say "I Love You"

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Popular!Harry, girly!louis, highschool!au, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a doll house. You hang out together and pretend to be friends, but when it starts becoming inconvenient for them, they just abandon you.<br/>or.<br/>high school au where Louis likes dressing in pretty clothes and Harry finds that interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reuploading this bc i found so many mistakes so yeah.  
> This is based off the anime "Sukitte Ii Na Yo". I changed up some things but other than that, I own nothing.

"Why are you wearing that? It's meant for girls."

"Louis Tomlinson's wearing girl clothes!"

Louis sat there with his head down. It wasn't his fault.

"He looks weird. He should leave pink to the girls."

"Louis Tomlinson. Please report to the principal's office."

Louis shut it eyes tight, "I didn't do anything wrong..." 

Why are you all doing this?

 

..

Louis startled awake. He breathed in and out, calming himself down from his flashback. He sat up from his bed and looked out the window to see it was still dark out. Louis collapsed back onto his bed out of exhaustion and laid there staring at the ceiling. He stirred around in his bed before tossing the covers to the side and slipping on his pink slippers. Louis dragged his feet across the wooden floor and made his way to the bathroom. 

"Good morning, Marshmallow." He stopped by the living room and crouched down to pet his cat. Louis let out a small giggle as Marshmallow purred into his touch. 

...

"I put a wind chime." Louis' mum smiled as Louis set the table for breakfast, "Feels summery, doesn't it?"

Louis nodded and looked out the window to look at the wind chime blowing against the wind, "Yeah. But isn't too late for that?"

"It's never too late. Nothing starts until you begin."

Louis and his mum enjoyed the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence, the occasional questions being asked once in a while. Louis stood up from his seat and placed his plate into the sink and rinsed it off. "I'll be off now Mum!" Louis waved back, while swinging his pink backpack across his shoulder and running out the door. 

...

Louis stood by the bus stop and spaced out staring into the street. 

"Do you see what he's wearing?"

"Why is he so weird?"

"Momma? Why is everyone laughing at this man?"

"There are some people in this world that like to dress like girls. He's on of the weird people I told you about. Stay away from him."

Louis put his head down and stared at his feet until the bus stopped in front of him.

...

Louis slowly made his way up to the school, avoiding everyone's gaze and whispers. He clutched tightly onto the sides of his skirt and opened the entrance of the school. As soon as he entered the building, he was already crowded by a group of girls. 

"Louis? How long has it been since you've actually worn clothes meant for boys?" 

Clothes don't require a gender. 

"How long it been since you were single?" Another girl asked and the rest of them giggled. Louis inhaled and closed his eyes. He stepped off to the side and continued his way down the hallway. 

"Oh look. He ignored us."

"Well, you can't ask such a rude question." A girl giggled. 

Another girl chimed in, "Well the answer's obvious anyways. It's been 16 years."

Louis hasn't had a friend; let alone a boyfriend, for 16 years. And he plans to keep on beating his record. He had been in a few groups who called themselves his friends. But he realized something. When he had so called friends, he only got hurt. He doesn't need them.

...

"Man I can't believe that happened yesterday. I got a view of Liam's ass so I was super excited, but he just turned so his ass was against the wall. Who does that!" Niall complained. 

"That happened?"

"Don't act all oblivious. His ass is something you can't miss. Cutest thing ever."

Harry let out a small chuckle, "Sorry man." 

They continued down the hallway, "So? Did you get his number?" Niall asked his friend for 13 years, with hopeful eyes. Niall asked Harry a week ago to get his crush; Liam Payne's number for him. Liam was a straight A student and loved to study. It was a shame since he was one of the best looking guys in school. Niall asked Harry for his own reasons. It wasn't cause Niall lost his ability to speak in front of Liam. Nope. Not at all.

"Nope"

"What? How? Why?" Niall grabbed Harry's arm and stopped them in their paths. 

"I didn't get the chance to ask him."

"Dude. What the hell. Just walk up and say 'Hey, can I have your number?'"

Harry looked at his in disbelief and laughed, "Then you do it."

"Don't do that to me man." Niall punched his arm, "What a waste." They continued their way down the hall, slowly walking to their designated classrooms.

"Hey Harry." Liam waved to him as they passed by. Niall did a small fist pump beside Harry. 

"Hey Liam." Harry waved back and pulled Liam into a hug. Liam flushed slightly as he saw Niall standing there behind Harry. They pulled away and Liam covered his face with his shoulder and coughed, "Well uhmm. I better get going. Don't want to be late." They both waved and Liam quickly made his way to the other direction of the hall. 

Niall slowly blinked and looked up at Harry, "Hey man.. Are you trying to take Liam from me now?"

"What?"

"Don't hug Liam like that! He got all flustered and I want to be the one who makes him flustered. Not my hot best friend!"

"Didn't you just like him for his ass?"

"It's not like that! He's more than ass! He's-" Niall swung him arm back and crashed into a passing student. "Sorry, sorry." He quickly turned around to help the student up. The student was crouched down on his hands and knees with his books spilled across the floor. He looked up at them with a piercing glare. "H-Hey, it was an accident, all right?" Niall back away. The boy just gathered up his books and stood up, walking away from the two boys. "He's such a weirdo." Niall sighed as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Harry kept staring at the boy as he made his way down the corridor. 

"You don't know him? He's Louis Tomlinson. He's in my class. He's always like that. He never talks. I bet no one's ever heard his voice. I don't know what his deal is, but he's not my type at all. He's got a nice ass though." Niall stopped talking as he saw Harry with a smirk on his face. 

He's kind of... interesting.

...

The school bell rang and everyone shuffled out of their classrooms. Niall dashed to meet up with Harry by his classroom. Harry was already surrounded by 3 girls he's never seen before. That was the deal with Harry. He's bisexual but leans more to boys, everyone knows. But girls always seem to try to get his attention. Niall was also bisexual himself and leaned more to boys, but unlike Harry, girls just saw him as the hot one's friend.

They walked up the stairs as the girls tried to make conversations. "Hey Harry, I heard that you went to the club with a bunch of girls from Duchess High."

"Nah, we just grabbed something to eat."

"No fair. You should go out with us."

"I guess. Soon."

Niall frowned as the girls started getting excited and planning the hangout without him. His eyes lit up as he saw a girl going up the stairs, with their skirt flowing, almost showing their ass. "Man, you don't see a girl with this fine ass everyday. That's a pretty ass." Niall stepped forward and reached to tap the girl's shoulder. Harry looked over to see what he was doing, and his eyes widened as he grabbed the skirt. 

"Oh. It's just Louis." Niall pulled his hand away. Harry pushed away from the group of girls and stepped to join Niall at his side, "Hey, Harry, what are you doing?"

Louis grabbed at his books until his knuckles turned white. He quickly turned and lifted his leg into a kick, round-house kicking Harry in the face, which he blocked with his hands. Louis' fringe followed the movement and rested gently across his forehead as he placed his foot back down. 

The group of girls let out a screech and ran to Harry's aide. Niall watched everything with wide eyes, going back and forth from Louis to his friend Harry. He stumbled down the three steps Harry fell off of and knelt down beside him. 

"Everyone always says it's "an accident..." Louis said quietly and glared at his feet. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, ignoring the shooting pain in his hand. Louis quickly looked up and glared at the green eyed boy, "So why does it keep happening? Leave me alone, you asshole! I hope you die!" Louis sharply turned back around and marched back up the stairs. Harry was still dumbfounded and staring wide eyed at where Louis used to stand.

"He's so mean! Niall's the one who did it!" One of the girls crossed her arms and huffed, "Harry? Are you okay?" 

Harry snapped out of his trance and a smile replaced his previous look. That smile turned into a joyous laugh, "Ow.." He continued laughing.

"Did you hit you head?" Niall stared at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"Louis Tomlinson." He whispered to himself.


	2. Say "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time:  
> Louis likes dressing pretty  
> Niall has a huge crush on Liam  
> Louis kicked Harry in the face  
> Harry thinks Louis is interesting

"What's wrong with him?"

"Who the hell does this bitch think he is?"

Louis put him head down and walked out of the classroom. He shouldn't have kicked Harry. Now he's never gonna be left alone. Louis made his way down to his locker and put in the combination. As soon as he opened the locker, a note fell out and hit the floor. He sighed and bent down the pick it up, opening it reading the scribbles.

How dare you kick an innocent guy?! Apologize bitch!

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson?" A voice came closer to Louis. Louis looked up from his note, startled and hid it behind his back, "Hey." Harry stood at the end of the lockers, holding up his hand as a small wave. It was quick but Louis still saw the purple bruises on Harry's hand. 

"What do you want." Louis closed his locker and looked back down at his feet. 

"I'd like to apologize."

Louis looked up at Harry, who was closer than before, "Apologize? What for?"

"Because it was my friend who upset you." Louis stood there, looking up at the green eyed boy. "Niall, the guy who pulled your skirt, is my friend. He told me you're in his class."

Louis played with the ends of his skirt, "That's news to me. I don't talk to anyone in my class."

Harry shoved his hands into the pockets on his sweater and leaned against the locker, "He thinks with his dick, but he doesn't mean any harm. I guess it was still pretty unpleasant, wasn't it?" Harry pushed himself off the locker and took a step closer to Louis, "Louis, I'm sorry."

Louis looked back at Harry with a flustered face. His heart starting racing as he quickly let out, "Well, I'm sorry too." He clutched the note from behind his back, "Sorry for accidentally kicking you."

Harry looked down at Louis and let out a small chuckle. Louis turned to face Harry with a frown on his face, "Sorry. I just can't believe you roundhouse kicked me out of nowhere." Harry continuing clutching his sides and laughing. 

Louis' face started turning red and he looked as if he was about to cry. This made Harry stop laughing immediately. "Oh, sorry. Seriously."

"Can I go now?"

"You're pretty fun."

"Fun? Fun to pick on?" Louis grabbed at his skirt again.

"No, not at all. It's more like, I think it'd be fun to get to know you." Harry smiled.

"I don't understand."

"What I mean is... How do I put this..."

"I don't care." Louis picked up his bag and started down the hallway to the exit, brushing his shoulder against Harry's. 

...

Louis looked around the area to check hat no one was following him before he slipped between the main building and the field. He crouched down and whistled around, waiting for the kitten to appear. Soon enough, a orange and white kitten popped out from the bushes and made it's way over to Louis. He smiled and pet the kitten for a while before setting down a paper plate and placed a few cat food pellets on it. The kitten purred and started digging in. 

After a while of watching the kitten eat, Louis started poking at it's back, "That's enough. You should stop eating before you get a stomach ache." The kitten looked up and ran back into the bushes. Louis sighed and picked up the now empty plate, and threw it away  He dusted off his skirt and slipped back out into the front of the building. 

"Louis!" A voice called, making Louis jump a few feet from where he stood. 

"N-Now what?" He clutched his bag closer to him. Harry came out from the corner of the building and walked towards him, "Let's be friends."

"What?" 

"Let's swap." Harry took out his phone from his picket

Louis looked puzzled. Swap? Swap what? The phones? Why would he want to switch phones with Harry? "I don't want to."

Harry let out a chuckle, "I mean swap numbers, not the phones."

Louis' face got red from embarrassment. Of course he wouldn't know that. He'd never swapped phone numbers with anyone before. "I don't want to do that either."

"Oh." Harry put his phone back into his pocket, "Then.. Take this." Harry took out a slip of paper and scribbled something across it. "Call me anytime."

Louis hesitantly took the slip from his hands and dug around the pocket from his skirt. "I hurt your hand when I kicked you, didn't I?" He pulled out a bandage from his pockets. It was of course, pink with flowers patterned on it. "Take this."

Harry took it from his hands and examined it, "Thank you.. But I'm not sure this little bandage will cover it." He joked. 

Louis dug around his pocket once more and pulled out a tiny box filled with ban-aids. "This should be enough. Let me know if you need more." 

Harry chuckled and raised his hands up in defense, "I didn't mean it..."

"Well, goodbye for real now." Louis placed the box back into his pocket and started walking away.

Before he could go any further, Harry stepped forward and grabbed Louis' hand, making him freeze in his steps, "Louis!" Louis turned around and looked at Harry with a startled look, "Thank you." He raised up the little bandage. "See you later then." Louis shook his head and dashed down the street. 

"Maybe he doesn't like me." Harry whispered to himself.

...

That freaked Louis out. He hadn't talked at school in a long time. He held up the folded piece of paper with Harry's number on it. He had given his number.. The image of Harry's warm smile flashed through Louis; mind. "So there really are people who can smile like that..." Louis spoke to himself. Immediately, his face turned red and he shook his head. "Like I'd ever call him."

He made his was down the block, turning at the corner to the bakery he worked at was. He entered through the door where he was greeted by Barbara the owner. "Hey Barbara! How was your day?" Louis pranced to the back room where he placed his bag down and put on his pink apron. He was on register duty today. 

"It was good dear. Decent amount of customers. Now you better get that butt out there. Customer's can't ring their products by themselves." 

Louis giggled and made his way out to the bakery. The scent of fresh baked bread filled his nose. "Chocolate danishes, fresh out the oven!" Barbara burst through the kitchen door with a tray full of Chocolate Danishes. Louis quickly took the tray from her and placed it down against  the shelf. 

He could feel someone staring at him as he placed each danish down. Self- conscious, Louis yanked down his skirt a bit. "Louis?" Barbara called from behind him. Thank the lord for Barbara. 

"Yes?"

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red."

Louis buried his face into the crook of his shoulder, "N-No it's not, and I don't have a fever." Louis passed the empty tray back to Barbara and walked back to the register.  

"Uhm.. Excuse me? I'll like to have these." A man walked up to the register and placed down the tray. 

"Yes of course!" Louis rung up each item, "Shall I pack all the sweet ones together?" Louis could feel the man staring at him and he was getting uncomfortable."

"No, please bag them separately." He continued to stare at Louis as he put his items into bags. His eyes examined Louis' collarbones and his face. 

"O-Out of $20, your change it $9.50" Louis handed him his change and passed the bag into his hands. The man smiled which didn't reach his eyes and grabbed his bags, a disgusting smirk taking place of the smile as he turned around to leave the bakery. "Thank you, come again!" Louis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slouched backwards. 

...

The next morning at school, Louis tried to avoid Harry as much as possible; which was the hardest thing he'd every done all year. He was everywhere. Popping up at the randomest times, waving at Louis and calling his name each time. 

Finally, Harry had caught Louis as he was walking around the empty hallway. Louis picked up his speed and so did Harry, "Hey Louis."

"Stop saying my name,"

"Why haven't you called?" 

"Don't follow me around. And I never said I'd call you."

"But I thought we could talk.." 

"I hate talking on the phone!"

"What? Don't you talk to your friends?"

Louis stopped walking abrutly and turned around to face Harry who almost crashed into him by the sudden hault. He took out his phone and shoved it in front of Harry's face. "I don't have friends." Harry focused his gaze on the phone. "Home and work are the only contacts I have." Harry stood there not knowing what to say, so Louis continued, "People always stab each other in the back,  and school's full of jerks hunting for the next target. It's like a doll house. You hang out together and pretend to be friends, but when it starts becoming inconvenient for them, they just abandon you." Louis put his phone down and turned to walked away.

"Not everyone's like that!" Harry called out.

Louis turned around with a small, but pained smile on his face, "They are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor louis :(


	3. Say "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time:   
> Louis apologized  
> Harry gave Louis his number  
> Louis getting stalked?  
> Louis got hurt too many times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update :( my mom dragged me out to vacation with terrible wifi at the hotel.

Louis placed him apron back on the rack and picked up his bag. Sorry for keeping you so late Louis!" Barbara came up behind him and gave him a tight hug. There were more customers today than usual so it was a busy day. Barbara let the other workers go, but Louis didn't want to leave all of the rest to Barbara so he stayed overtime. The man from the previous day wasn't there, which filled Louis with relief during his shift.

Louis smiled and hugged her back, "It's fine Barbara. I'd be a horrible person to leave all of that work on you."

Barbara gave him a crinkle eyed smile and patted Louis on his butt, "Thank you Louis. Get home safely, yeah?" Louis nodded and left the bakery, waving Barbara goodbye.

Louis took in the summer air and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. He was sure he could see stars, but then again, he was in London. He took in his surroundings and froze when he saw a man standing by a tree across the street. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better vision on the man. He took a few steps back when he saw the outline of the man from yesterday. Maybe he's waiting for somebody. Louis started his way down the street and turned his head away from the man.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the man walking in the same direction Louis was in. Louis picked up his pace, starting to get freaked out. The man also picked up his pace and crossed the street, now on the same path Louis was walking down. Louis grabbed his bag closer to him and continued walking.

After a while, he stopped hearing footsteps, so he turned around to see no one behind him. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned back around. Louis let out a startled yelp as the man was walking beside him. He darted for the convenience store across the street and hid behind the aisle. His hand was shaking as he tried to take out his phone from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and immediately called Home. The phone rang a couple of times until the answering machine answered the phone "We're not able to answer the phone right now. Please call back again. Beeeep."

Maybe he just happened to walk home the same way as Louis? But he's been standing there for a while... And he keeps looking over at Louis' direction. What if it isn't a coincidence, and he's been following Louis? His mom isn't answering the phone. Louis hand was shaking so much, he didn't know what to do.

Louis pulled out the piece of paper Harry gave him yesterday and stared at it. Would Harry help him?

...

"Hello?"

"Umm.. This is Louis... I- I need your help!"

"It's gonna be okay Louis. Just tell me where you are."

"The convenience store on Third. "

"Stay put. I'll be right there!"

"P-Please..."

...

Harry burst through the door and ran through the store, checking the aisles for Louis. He found Louis crouched behind the snack aisle, holding his head in his hands and his eyes shut tight.  
"Louis!" Harry ran over to him and helped him up. "What's wrong?"

"T-That man outside." Louis stumbled out, "H-He often comes to the bakery where I work, but he's been following me since I left the store." Harry turned his head to see a man across the street on his phone.

"How long have you been here?" He looked back down at Louis.

"About 35 minutes."

"Then he really is stalking you." He mumbled to himself.

"I know! I just don't know what to do..." Louis shut his eyes, "My mum won't answer her phone, and there's no one else I can call!" He opened his eyes and saw Harry handing a few pounds to the cashier. "Harry?"

"Here." Harry handed him an ice pop, "I got hot while running here." Louis just blinked at him, "Alright. Let's go." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and led him out the store. Louis' eyes trailed to Harry's hands on his petite waist.

They left the store and Louis made eye contact with the man. He quickly set his gaze to his shoes. "It'll be okay." Harry whispered loud enough for Louis to hear.

"Hey... Who's that guy." The man walked in the middle of the street closer to them.

Louis shut his eyes. This plan's not going to work.. "Hey Louis." Harry looked down at Louis, "I love you." He smiled.

"What?" Louis' eyes widened. Before he could say anything else, Harry pulled him into a kiss. Harry's lips felt so warm and soft against Louis'. His eyes were wide open, still in shock as Harry kept his lips on his. Harry cupped his hands against Louis' cheeks and moved his lips a bit. He opened his eyes and saw the man staring at them in shock. He glared at the man and mentally shot daggers at him.

The man took a few steps back and ran the other direction. The two stayed like that for a while until Harry pulled away. "He's gone now." Harry looked down at Louis; who was staring at him with a flushed face, "Louis?"

Right there... Louis had his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I have volleyball in a few minutes and I didn't eat yet so I gotta do that. It'll be longer tomorrow I promise!


End file.
